I'll Have to Thank Them Later
by KPOPluver
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries. But basically, Kris and Luhan get together and then they get teased by the other members of EXO. But Luhan feels really grateful towards his friends.


So, I know this is crappy, but please read it!

**Disclaimer:** None of EXO belong to me! (But, I wish they did.)

* * *

Kris's POV

Sunlight streamed through the window, seeping through Kris's tightly closed eyelids. He shifted in his sleep, hugging a long, solid pillow-

Wait.

That was not a pillow. He opened his eyes, looking down at what he was holding, which turned out to be Luhan. Kris smiled as he remembered the night before, when he and Luhan had both confessed their undying love for each other under the pressure of his fellow bandmates. He grinned widely because this meant that Luhan was his now. He brushed Luhan's bangs away and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He sighed contentedly when Luhan opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fists cutely like a child would. He wondered how in the world did he get such a perfect man. "Morning, yeobo."

Luhan's POV

Luhan woke up to a soft brush of his bangs across his forehead. Then he felt someone kiss him. He smiled and opened his eyes, rubbing them to get the sleepiness out. Then, he heard a deep, husky voice say, "Morning, yeobo." He smiled again. "Morning, Kris. Why are you up so early?" Luhan wrapped his arms tighter around Kris, making him smile and smooth down his hair. "Oh, nothing. It's just that your beauty woke me up and the way you glowed didn't help me go back to sleep." Luhan giggled. "Why are you so cheesy today? Especially in the morning, too." "Because today is the first day of our official relationship." Luhan blushed, remembering the way he had stuttered, trying to get his words out to him and trying not to mess things up.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Luhan whined, deciding to change the topic.

"Let's go get breakfast, then."

"But, I'm lazy and I don't want to get up..."

"Then, I'll just have to carry you."

"Hey, Kris!" Luhan was shocked as Kris picked him up, bridal style, and walked out of their room and towards the kitchen. "Kris, put me down before someone sees us!" "Why? They know we're together anyways." "It's embarrassing!"

Kris fake-frowned. "So you think I'm embarrassing?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"So, how did you mean it?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, a door down the hall opened and Chen came out with a bed head. He looked up and his once sleepy eyes turned into round dish plates.

"Uh, am I interrupting something here? Because if you are, I'll just tell Suho to come out then."

He winked and called for Suho.

"Wait, Chen!"

Suho came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"What did you want, Chen?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted you to be the first one to congratulate the couple!"

"What couple?!"

"That couple over there."

Suho whirled around, eyes wider than Chen's when he first saw them.

"What-"

He was cut off by the other members who came out of their rooms as well from all the commotion. "Does anybody mind telling me what's going on at this early hour?" Baekhyun grumbled. Chanyeol backhugged him and instantly, a smile formed on his face.

Lay shuffled over to where Suho was standing and smoothed out the lines on his forehead. Suho smiled at him, causing Lay to lean on him, still sleepy. Suho wrapped his arms around Lay's waist, supporting him. He caught a whiff of the other's scent doing so, and grinned because Lay's hair smelled heavenly.

Kris gently set down Luhan, trying to escape the radar of his friends. They started to sneak back into their room when-

"Up-up-up! Just where do you guys think you're going?!"

Luhan groaned. Baekhyun was getting more and more observant each day...

Kris turned around and said, "I'm going back to my room where I can talk to hyung."

"More like cuddle and have se-"

"That's enough! No details please, Chen! Let's just get ready for breakfast, ne?" Suho cut in. Kris and Luhan stammered a quick "Yes, Suho!" and ran into their room. While the others were dressing and brushing their teeth, Kris and Luhan were both blushing madly and not looking at each other.

Kris finally got the courage and looked up to smile at Luhan. Luhan's heart fluttered when he saw that and decided what the boys did was forgivable.

He mumbled under his breath, "I'l have to thank them later..."


End file.
